


May 27, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curiosity formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes the minute he viewed crowds walking by the Pig Pit.





	May 27, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Curiosity formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes the minute he viewed crowds walking by the Pig Pit before he scowled and resisted the urge to collect them for Unity even though he no longer served the alien.

THE END


End file.
